Familiar
by DracosDrummerGirl
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are now leaders in the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic. Leading the final tasks for this years graduating class, one successful Trainee catches Hermione's eye. But how will things change when his true identity is revealed? Lots of action and mysterious romantic feels. Dramione
1. Tasks for the Trainees

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my new Dramione FanFic entitled Familiar! Hope you like it! It's been too much fun to write :) **

**BTW: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE. Thanks! **

The room was filled with people. Most were dressed in the black and deep maroon uniform of Ministry Aurors-in-Training. They stood in seven rows of twelve. Each one stood tall with their hands behind their backs and their feet at shoulder-distance apart.

They were faced toward the eastern wall, where eight Auror Officials dressed in their own grand, black robes, gazed down on them from their perch on stage, their eyes searching the crowd for a hair out of place.

Every muscle in the room was tense. It was the day of their final tests, where each trainee would be tested on the four main subjects they'd been studying during the last vigorous year of training and assigned to the task they'd have for the rest of their lives.

One of the officials on stage stepped forward and the air in the room quickly faded from a nervous, rigid air to a calm warmth. The Head of the Auror department was deeply respected by anyone in the program and beyond. He had immense strength and wisdom from past experiences, and a welcoming, yet commanding personality. It didn't hurt that he was one of the most respected wizards in the present world since Albus Dumbledore.

He approached the podium with a wide spread grin across his face. "Good Morning, Future Aurors," His voice echoed across the silent hall. "And welcome to Graduation Testing. You have all been part of one of the greatest opportunities any witch or wizard could dream of. This class itself is one of the hardest working groups I've witnessed in my five years of being Head Auror, and possibly the finest I've seen since the war eight years ago." He paused, gesturing to the people behind him. "These are the people who have been your mentors through the process, and in speaking to them before today, they spoke of nothing but being proud of the lot of you. We are eternally grateful for such a grand group of people to send to the Wizarding world, and we are sure that none of you will let us down."

"I would now like to introduce the designer of the tests you are about to complete. This woman has been deemed as the Brightest Witch of our age, and there is absolutely no way I would be standing here today without her dedication, friendship, and common sense," The room chuckled at this as he ran a hand through his mess of wild, black hair, making it stand even more on end than it had been. "You all know her well as your Professor of Health and Survival. Please welcome, my dear friend, Hermione Granger."

The Trainees began to applaud loudly. Hermione slowly stood from her seat and moved towards the podium, stopping only to shake hands with the Head of Aurors. She looked across the group and they immediately fell silent.

"Thank you, Auror Potter," She said, smiling fondly at him, before returning her gaze to the group. All eyes were glued on her, an feeling she was comfortable with. "And much thanks to all of you, for all of your dedication and common sense. Today you will be testing yourselves to the fullest to determine which field you will be put into. I must emphasize that whatever field this is, whether you are to major your work in healing like myself or in combat like Auror Weasley, you are vital to every mission and you will be doing the best you can for every situation. No job is thought of as less significant than another, and likewise no job is considered to be greater." She stopped for a second, letting her words sink in and enjoying the concentrated silence. "Upon entrance, you have all received a charm that blankets your features, so that all eight of the Officials grading you today will not be grading you on who you are, but your efforts and excellence in each task."

"The first task has already been completed and I am pleased to inform all of you that anyone standing in this room has passed," The group mumbled happily for a moment. Hermione smirked. "You're presence here, the fact that you have arrived ready and on time, is a task in itself. Anyone who is not present has been removed from the process, and there were an unfortunate few."

"The second task has to do with your willingness to listen and follow commands. To lead you, I'll invite Auror Weasley to come forward and lead you in some routine exercises you are all familiar with, followed by a drill down to test the skill. After such, we will move on to the next skill task. Any questions, comments, or concerns?" She paused, but there was no response. She couldn't help the wide grin that brightened her features. "Excellent. Auror Weasley?"

Hermione stepped back from the podium and moved back to her seat beside Harry. Ron stood from his other side with a devilish smirk. She rolled her eyes, knowing he was more that excited to run this task, as it was the one he had passed with flying colors during their own training.

"Aurors, attention!" He bellowed.

"Yes, sir!"


	2. The Officials

**A/N: WHAT?! Two chapters in one night!? I'm crazy, I know. **

**ENJOY. :)**

Ron looked over his shoulders at Harry and Hermione . "Officials, if you would please take your stations around the group for grading." There was a glint in his eyes that made Hermione snicker to herself and she patted his shoulder as she passed. "Don't worry, 'Mione," He winked. "I won't hurt 'em too hard."

All of the officials, excluding Ron, who remained front and center, stood at once and glided along the stage. There was no doubt that these were some of the greatest and most powerful wizards of the present age. Each wore their confidence in their posture and expressions, and all were humble enough about it that it was never an attribute to fear.

Hermione moved to the end of the group and watched as each Auror official stepped down from the stage. Harry of course led the group, a goofy grin on his face as he moved to stand just to the left below Ron, high-fiving him when he stopped. She laughed soundlessly to herself, feeling so much pride in seeing her two best friends exude such an air of authority while still acting like teenagers.

Auror Portia Justice adjusted her glasses as she bounced to the other side of Ron, glancing over at him quickly. They shared a sweet smile before returning their eyes to the task. Hermione admired Portia more than many women their age and was pleased to see a romance blooming between her two friends. The blonde had graduated with the trio with scores only second to Hermione's (of course), and the girls had become quick friends, once their mutual lack of fondness for Quidditch and love of books were realized.

Beside her stood a very tall and grown up Neville Longbottom. Neville was the head of the Auror's department of Stealth and Tracking. He was the best tracker that had ever lived, much to everyone's surprise, and surpassed everyone's expectaions with every dark wizard he seemed to track down and capture. Since their graduation, he'd caught over 87 ex-Death Eaters and 14 potential Dark Lords, as well as an uncountable amount of wizards just hiding from the Ministry after breaking a small law. Neville was no longer the same boy he had been in school, his Gryffindor qualities having developed into a very strong and brave individual that anyone had to admire.

Next to Neville was a small woman with short black hair that Hermione recognized to be Eurydice Savage. She was a mousy little woman who was known to be strict, blunt, and clever, and Hermione found her very easy to get along with. Savage was a chief investigator for the Department of Magical Law Department and because of her position, worked very close with the Auror's and often when on missions with them. Hermione had come to enjoy her presence on such occasions almost as much as she enjoyed her time with Portia. In fact, Hermione had thought about having a girls night sometime soon with them as well as Ginny.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood in the very back of the room overlooking the entire crowd. His wise eyes crossed the venue slowly, taking in the scene with a hint of a smile grazing his lips. He caught Hermione's eyes and nodded approvingly, and she couldn't help but grin back. The Minister of Magic was very close to the Auror division and it was a unanimous feeling that he be present for grand occasions such as this. He had yet to seem displeased by the efforts each faculty member put into the training sessions, and his pride at every graduation ceremony was almost as prominent as Harry's.

Hermione felt fingers trail across her shoulders and turned in time to watch the hand's owner wink in her direction. The man was tall, and in Hermione's opinion, oddly handsome. He had intensely pale green eyes that made any women melt, and his head was shaved on the sides, leaving mess of wild brown hair to stand similarly to Harry's in a Mohawk. He wore the Official robes like the rest of them, but much to Hermione's disapproval, his tie hung loose over the open neck of his button down dress shirt. His robe lay open as well, and as much as she objected of such a lazy look, Hermione didn't mind the view. As the Head of the Ministry of Magic Witch Watchers division, Nero Proudfoot was muscularly built from the many difficult missions he lead.

As beautiful as he was to look at, Hermione thought him quite dull. Though smart in his own field of work, Nero had no outside knowledge of any other subject. He also wasn't fond of reading, a factor she'd come to find to be quite the turn-off. But Hermione was fond of his friendship, having spent many late nights with Harry, Ron, Portia, and Him, and didn't mind the little bits of flirting with him here and there.

Ron glanced over at her and after pulling out her thick clipboard with a graph for grading with each of the Trainee's numbers, she nodded, giving him the okay to start.

**A/N: If you like this, if you hate this, or if you still aren't quite sure about this, please please PLEASE review :) **


End file.
